


Hungry Like the Wolf

by thefrogbrothers



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Childe/Sire Bond(s), M/M, PWP, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefrogbrothers/pseuds/thefrogbrothers
Summary: A quiet night in. David is bored. Marko reaps the benefits. PWP.





	Hungry Like the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a Lost Boys fic for a while and this is my first! It's a PWP, but I kept adding headcanons as it went along, so it's got a bit of background detail. Let me know what you think! My inspiration came from the world lacking David/Marko stories.

_Marko. Come over here._

Marko stretched his legs with a groan, boots pushing up against the arm of the couch, heels cutting into the edge of Paul’s thigh, hands reaching out far over his head like he was aiming to fly right up to the ceiling. He yawned - mostly for show - and rolled over languidly to face his suitor.

David was staring at him from across the room, perched in the wheelchair - his usual place - hands on the wheels in a too-tight grip and eyes boring into Marko’s soul through his cherubic eyes. Marko grinned at him, but didn’t move. David’s words were less of a command and more of a suggestion, but he still felt his body struggling to disobey. After all, he’d been told to do something, but he knew David didn’t mean business. Not yet, anyway. And sometimes it was fun to see how long he could hold out without doing what he was told.

David didn’t return the grin. Instead, he raised an eyebrow, a silent and mock disbelief at the small act of rebellion. _I said ‘Come over here’,_ he repeated, his tone still teasing, but now a bit more stern. This time, Marko’s body acted without his permission. With the same cheeky grin still plastered on his face, he pushed himself off the couch - ignoring the grunt from Paul who had nearly taken a heel to the crotch in the process - and strolled across the broken lobby floor toward his sire. His hand shot up, also seemingly without permission, and Marko toyed a frayed string from his glove between his front teeth. It was a nervous habit, one he’d developed when he was alive, and one he hadn’t been able to break in many years of death.

 _Stop that,_ David snapped in his head. Bad habit. Marko tucked both hands in the back pockets of his jeans immediately as he approached his brother. He stopped a foot away and locked eyes with David who held his gaze but didn’t move from his place in the chair.

”Are you two just gonna stare at each other like that?” Paul chimed in from the couch. His voice came out slow and languid like the smoke trailing up out of his mouth. ”It’s fucking weird.” He had been smoking for hours and had started nearly melting into the couch underneath him. Marko turned to look at him, grinning again, shooting a playful look his way, but the other brother’s eyes had already floated toward the ceiling.

”Marko,” David said, this time aloud. The smaller boy’s attention was refocused immediately. He loved the way David drawled out his name. He looked deathly serious, to the untrained eye, but Marko could tell he was excited. Playful. He was in a good mood. His eyes reflected the fire they’d lit in the can by the door. Marko thought he looked chilling. Beautiful even. ”Are you just gonna sit around with Paul and get stoned all night?”

Marko’s face broke out into a genuine smile and he laughed. “Well...yea,” he said with a chuckle, nursing his bottom lip with his tongue as he looked down at David “We didn’t have any other plans did we?” He looked around as if to reiterate his point. The hotel was quiet. Pink Floyd floated through the empty lobby, bouncing off the fountain and the cavernous ceilings quietly. Paul hummed along in the background. Dwayne was off, God only knew where, and, after recovering from the disappointment of lacking any plans, Marko had resolved to sit and smoke weed with Paul while occasionally picking up a small rat other creature and patting it on the head amicably. Sometimes quiet nights were alright.

David’s eyes left Marko’s for the first time and floated over to the door. He was considering going hunting. Marko could feel it. They hadn’t fed since the day before last. They weren’t starving, but they would start to get antsy soon.

 _You want to go out?_ Marko questioned halfheartedly as his attention began to drift. He spotted a cockroach on the floor and let his eyes follow it until it disappeared under a broken support beam. He was brought back to Earth by a touch to his fingertips. David had leaned forward and was gently tugging him by his hand.

“I don’t want to go out,” he drawled, voice steady and careless as ever. Marko followed the implied suggestion and sat on David’s lap, strewn across the arms of the wheelchair, propped up on his elbows. It wasn’t comfortable. He didn’t care. Once again, he licked his bottom lip as he stared at David. His stomach gave a small flutter as his gaze slipped from his brother’s eyes, down his jaw, to rest on his neck. Flawless. Pale. It had been a while since he’d drank from David, and there had been something so unceremonious about it when it’d happened. Like it was allowed only out of pity.

 _Marko._ His eyes snapped back up again. He’d been caught staring, of course. David’s face broke out in a wide grin. “I want to stay in,” he clarified. Marko nodded. Sounded good to him. “But enough of this laying around getting blitzed. That’s a waste of time.” He felt an arm come up behind him, strong enough to support him, and fingers slipped into his hair at the base of his skull. Marko leaned into it and shifted to bring his left hand up to rest on David’s right shoulder. “You’re mine tonight.”

Marko knew it was an instinctual reaction to be wanted by your sire, but that logic didn’t stop his stomach from flipping when he heard those words. He nodded in agreement - what else could he do? - and pulled himself a little closer, gently running his nose along David’s jawline.

In the corner, Paul groaned, presumably unhappy about the display of affection and the lack of attention. “Can’t you get a room or something if you aren’t going to include me?” Marko huffed a laugh out against David’s neck and pressed a kiss there. No way was he going to impede. Not tonight.

 _Go find Dwayne and fuck him,_ Marko suggested. He felt David chuckle in response, a low rumble that Marko felt in every part of his body. _Or go out and find some random person and fuck them. You aren’t stuck here, you know._ But he knew Paul wouldn’t move. It was less about the fucking and more about the people. Paul was mad he wasn’t part of the party. He heard a great heaving sigh and then silence. No response.

“Someone’s grumpy tonight,” David drawled. The hand on the back of Marko’s head tightened its grip. The other landed on his knee and worked its way up his thigh to his ass where it stopped and kneaded. Marko kissed him again, and David tilted his head to the right, exposing his neck and pulling a growl from Marko that started in his chest and rolled out of him like a promise.

David chuckled again and patted his leg. “Okay, tiger,” he said as he turned to look at Marko again. “Let’s take this upstairs.” A grin graced the smaller boy’s face again and he positioned himself so he was straddling David’s legs. They barely fit in the chair together - he knew that before he tried - but he did it anyway, gently grinding against him, snaking his gloved hands up through David’s platinum hair until his fingers were tangled in it. The older vampire tilted his head up so they were eye to eye, lips and noses barely touching, daring Marko to go any further. He did, pushing a hard kiss onto his mouth, pressing his tongue through immediately swollen lips, taking more than he was usually allowed. He continued this, rough and hard, until David’s arms came up around and held him - one hand looped around his waist and one gripping his hip. Marko paused, taking this as a sign to stop. They both panted slightly, staring each other down.

 _Shall we?_ David cocked an eyebrow and gave an amused expression, looking much better put together than Marko felt. The younger boy’s chest was heaving and he nodded eagerly. It wasn’t often he was paid this much attention to and he was reveling in it.

Since it had been the four of them together, David hadn’t been big on showing him affection. When they were younger, and it was just the two of them and Max, they had been a lot more open. They had been alone together often, so there was no one to hide from. Since their family had grown, David had become harder. More serious. More inclined to be a leader and less inclined to show favouritism and weakness.

Paul was also David’s sired, but by the bottle. By the time Paul had joined them, they had been in Santa Carla for a while. Paul was loud - a party animal that brought a whole other depth and light to the family. He and Marko connected immediately.  Dwayne shared their blood as well, but he wasn’t turned by David. When they’d found him, he’d needed a new tribe and they wanted a new brother.

Marko was the only one that had been bitten. It was the old fashioned way and most people didn’t do it. It wasn’t necessary and there were risks involved, but David had been stubborn and quick to act without thinking. He’d been young and selfish. Marko was glad he was.

There was a _swoop_ ing sound as Dwayne entered the hotel through the passage and tramped down into the lobby. Marko turned to watch him and was rewarded with a pair of lips lightly sucking at his neck and rough stubble dragging across his skin. He grinned and rolled his hips forward while Dwayne chuckled and shook his head. Marko watched as he scoured the room - presumably looking for Paul - and headed toward the couches once his goal was spotted. If they did stay put, they’d have real audience, wouldn’t they?

 _Let’s move._ Marko resisted this time, not to be difficult or rebellious, but because he was reluctant to get up. He was heating up, his cock was half hard, and he was enjoying the position they were in. The hand on his hip squeezed a little tighter and the arm around him released its grasp. He pushed up, rolling off of the wheelchair and landing on the ground with the grace and nonchalance of a cat being scolded off of a countertop.

His eyes floated over to Dwayne who had taken the joint from Paul and was now taking a deep drag from it. The frayed edge of his glove returned to his front teeth as he watched them curled up casually together on the couch. David passed him, making his way toward the back and up what was left of an old staircase toward some bedrooms that were still in tact. Marko sauntered after him, attention still on his brothers that were draped over one another on the couch. A nagging echo of his name blared in his head and he was compelled to move faster.

The hotel had transformed into a series of tunnels over the years. Through collapsed hallways and rocks that had been dug out and reformed, there were a few rooms left that they used on occasion. Mostly, when there were visitors that required beds, they used the mattresses and makeshift curtain walls to create a bedroom of sorts, but it wasn’t often they needed that, and those ‘rooms’ didn’t provide much privacy.

A human would have a tough time crawling through broken passageways to find one or two of the grand bedrooms leftover from the hotels height of success. The boys had found the various secret areas near the start of their time living there, and sometimes Marko would sneak to the honeymoon suite just to have some privacy and to lay in a real bed. He’d never admit it, but he liked to close his eyes, head laid on the dusy shams, and imagine that he was back in a real home, in his bedroom, tucked in for the night.

Of all the rooms, this one was his favourite. There was a fireplace, a massive, king bed, and lots of ornate furniture that was mostly protected by the lack of exposure to the elements. They’d brought in some new blankets and pillows and turned it into a cozy spot big enough for all of them, if need be.

“Fire,” David drawled, gesturing to the fireplace with a flippant wave of his hand and heading toward the bed. Marko got to work, grabbing some newspaper from a small stack on the mantle and tossing it into the firebox under a log that had remained from before. He took a lighter from his jacket pocket and lit the paper, prodding it and nursing the flame until it grew to something less pathetic.

The flames were warm. He could feel them - like an echo of what warmth should really be - but he knew he wouldn’t feel real heat until he fed. There were few things that were strong enough to really bring physical feelings anymore: pain, drugs, orgasms, and blood. It was easy to see how they could be addicting for vampires, and Max had done his job in lecturing them in indulging too much. Draw too much attention to yourself partying all night and you gain enemies. People start to get suspicious, you lose your place to feed and live. It had happened before, and it wasn’t easy to start over. So they partied and roamed around Santa Carla as they pleased, but they were always aware that they had to keep a relatively low profile. As far as anyone knew, they were just some punk kids with dirt bikes.

 _Come over._ Marko stood up automatically. The bed was covered in harsh shadows that bounced off the corners of the room and gave the illusion that he was alone. His brain wasn’t fooled, however. He could feel David, always. He could see him lying very still on the bed. His overcoat was tossed over the ornate, carved footboard of the four-poster bed. Muddy boots were strewn across the rotted carpet. David was left in black jeans and a black t-shirt, a stark contrast to Marko’s white undershirt and colourful jacket that he was entirely proud of.

He climbed onto the bed, pulling the patched jacket off of his shoulders and draping it on the edge of the bed near David’s. The older boy smiled up at him, face made demonic looking in the shadows that covered most of his features. He kicked off his boots and, for good measure, his jeans. The cold air of the room hit him, but he registered nothing. Again, he was aware that most things they did were a formality: clothes, fire, a private room for sex. None of it was real. Leftover customs from the world of the living.

He crawled on top of David, straddling his hips, and placed gloved hands on his stomach over the thin fabric of his t-shirt. David wasn’t particularly muscular - not like Paul and Dwayne - but Marko thought he was the most attractive. He was calm and commanding, handsome, and he had been a good mentor for much of Marko’s life. Unlife. Careful fingers prodded at the edge of the black fabric and worked their way up to run over bare skin. He was careful and selfish as he took in as much as he could.

David scratched Marko’s bare thighs lightly to the edge of his underpants. He knew he was being watched, considered, maybe even judged, but he didn’t care. There was nothing he had that his brothers hadn’t already seen.

Marko was younger, physically, than the others. He had been turned at seventeen and was constantly angry for a baby face that prevented him from joining his family during some of their nightly activities. David was young too - just twenty or so - but he looked older when he grew a beard and could pass for a few years more. Marko never grew one. He knew David liked the way he looked and that was a big reason he was turned, but he liked to pretend it was because they had some kind of connection. Maybe it was. He was beginning to forget.

After a few seconds of admiration, David pulled his shirt up the rest of the way and tugged it over his head, leaving him in only jeans. In half a second, he sat up and flipped them over so that Marko was on his back and he was hovering over the smaller boy between his legs. Marko yelped quietly in surprise, but the sound transformed into a chuckle and then a moan as David set to work running his hands up and down and nipping and kissing Marko’s neck and face.

Marko tilted his head up to give David better access and was rewarded with a growl that rumbled, deep and animalistic, in his ear. He hooked a leg over the older boy’s back and began to rock against him. David responded in kind, humping him in earnest. They were both hard in seconds. “God, you’re beautiful,” David hummed. Marko smiled to himself, but he knew it was just dirty talk. He didn’t take it personally and didn’t respond. “Take this off,” he drawled, pawing at Marko’s already ripped wife-beater until the fabric gave way and it was gone.

The denim was uncomfortable as it slid against the fabric of his underwear. He reached down, palming David through his jeans which caused both boys to groan. “You take these off,” Marko breathed in response as he rolled both of them to the side for easier access.

David chuckled. “Smartass,” he mumbled as he helped facilitate the unbuckling and removing of his pants. Usually, a command like that, even in jest, would have irked him, but Marko knew he was too horny to care, so he got away with what he could.

They were left in just their underpants which was so much better. Feeling David through two layers of thin fabric was oddly hot and Marko held on tightly to his shoulders as he grinded into the other boy in earnest. Eventually, his hands traveled up to tangle in David’s hair and and pull him into a hard, sloppy kiss. Without missing a beat, David reached back and tugged the leather gloves off of his hands and tossed them into the dark abyss of the room before rolling back on top once more.

Sex wasn’t a huge power struggle. Naturally, David would always be the more dominant one, and that didn’t bother Marko. After all, that’s how things went. Before he’d died, he wouldn’t have said he was submissive to anyone. Not in bed, though he lacked experience in that area at seventeen, and not to other men, which he hadn’t had an interest. Gender stopped mattering when his heart stopped beating. Now he felt not submission but loyalty.

When he fucked Paul, it was raw. It was silly. Sometimes, it was angry. They rolled around, fighting for dominance, growling, biting a little too hard, pushing boundaries, sometimes hesitating with their actions. Their brothers had said it was like watching pups play with each other. Dwayne was strong and silent and, obviously, experienced. It was fun, and sometimes a relief to let him be controlling, but there was no need in it like with David. No desire to satisfy or necessity to take until he was full. That was only his sire, and it was something he couldn’t truly explain.

David grinded down into him hard and slow pulling a gutteral, desperate noise from Marko’s throat. _Not enough. Not enough,_ he complained. His head buzzed with the words in rhythm with their hips. David chuckled in his ear and Marko groaned quietly and spread his legs. Warmth was spreading through him now like fire. It started from his hips and radiated out. He loved sex. It was the easiest way to forget he was dead.

Marko whined when he felt a wet tongue slide over the tiny, twin scars on the side of his neck. He bucked his hips out of rhythm, desperate for more contact, and David stopped moving altogether. Marko frowned, pressing his hips up against David in a silent plea for more attention. He was becoming selfish now. He felt the older boy shift as he moved himself to hover a few inches above Marko’s face, breaking the contact with his neck. He was about to protest when a commanding kiss was pressed to his mouth. He moaned into it.

“Noisy tonight, aren’t you?” David’s voice was rough and low and Marko growled in response. It was rhetorical - just pillow talk, he supposed - but he nodded eagerly anyway. “Well, why don’t you use that mouth for something better than just moaning? Although…” David pulled away slightly, putting a hand on his face, cupping his jaw, and tracing a thumb over his swollen bottom lip. “You are so pretty when you moan.”

Satisfaction purred in his chest as he gazed up into David’s face. He opened his lips slightly and poked his tongue out to run along the intruding finger before sucking it into his mouth. The older boy laughed and pushed his thumb in deeper, snickering at the scrape of teeth and dragging a string of saliva down Marko’s cheek. _Suck me off_ , he commanded, but Marko was already rolling them over and crawling down to the bottom of the bed and unceremoniously tugging down his pants.

David was impressive, but their familiarity with one another had long since eliminated any surprise or curiosity. Marko knew exactly what to do and wasted no time. He took David carefully in hand and squeezed and stroked for a few seconds until he heard a satisfying grunt from above. He chuckled and grinned to himself before leaning down. Once, twice, he licked up the side to the tip, sliding his tongue around the head, then he took as much into his mouth as he could fit.

David groaned again and bucked his hips gently up to press further into Marko's mouth which pulled a small moan from the younger boy and a sharp intake of breath. His fingers moved to grip each of David's hips and he started to suck hard, bobbing his head quickly, lips obscenely stretched, taking it a little deeper with every stroke.

After a few moments, Marko felt fingers on the back of his head again that gripped his curls tightly and pushed him deeper. He took a breath and relaxed himself as he hummed quietly around David’s cock which caused the older boy to jerk and groan and tug gently on Marko’s hair.

“Stop...stop…” Marko immediately backed off, gently pulling back, sucking deliberately on the tip before releasing him. He heard David chuckle breathlessly above him as he tried to catch his breath. “Holy shit...I swear you keep getting better at that.”

Marko hopped up so he was kneeling between David’s legs and rubbed his hands absently along his inner thighs. “Well I have had some practice, I guess,” he said with a little frown as he tried to recall his last encounter like this one. This drew an audible snort from his brother who had stopped Marko’s hands in their ministrations and was now pulling him down on top.

“What - you blow your meals now before you eat them?” David held him close, which Marko liked. He was aware that the gesture was most likely not done in a romantic way but a controlling way, but he didn’t mind when they were lying down pressed against each other with their faces inches away.

“No,” Marko said quickly, trying to explain. “I guess I just-” His half-formed thought was interrupted by a kiss that wasn’t exactly sweet. He scrambled to keep up as he was rolled onto his back and David crawled over him like a predator going in for the kill. By the time he had figured out how to properly return the kiss, he was left alone again. David pulled off his shorts and tossing them aside. In echo of the fire, it looked as if his sire’s eyes had changed, but it was just an illusion. Still, his heart leapt with excitement. There was no doubt he would get to drink from David tonight and just about nothing topped that.

“Turn over.” His words were cool and commanding and Marko scrambled to position himself perfectly. He rolled onto his stomach, positioning one leg on either side of David’s knees, and pressed his face and chest into the pillows with his arms folded above him like he was ducking for cover. In a way, he was. He knew what was coming, and he stuck his ass in the air, curving his back, and wiggling in anticipation.

He felt David run a finger over his tailbone, right down the crack and over his entrance and he groaned loudly. “You look good like this,” David drawled as he traced invisible lines all over his ass and thighs, deliberately avoiding touching anywhere important.

Marko huffed into the bed covers. “Come on,” he breathed in frustration. David chuckled.

“Patience, Marko.”

At a painfully slow pace, and far too gently, Marko felt his legs spread apart and fingers slide up to his ass. He grunted.

“If you keep complaining,” David said quietly. “Then I’ll wait.”

He stayed silent then, frustrated with the lack of contact. After a few seconds, he felt shifting on the bed. Was he leaving? A small bit of panic coursed through him, but he didn’t move. _Calm down,_  he heard echoing through his head. Another dip of the mattress behind him and suddenly something cold, slick, and moist was being pushed into him and worked gently past the tight ring of muscles and he gasped.

“Ah! Shit...yes…” He pushed back on his knees against the fingers inside him and heard David chuckle again. He imagined he must look pretty pathetic, impatient, panting and trying to fuck himself on David’s fingers. It was probably amusing for the older vampire who was always much more calm and collected.

“You’re not usually this demanding,” he heard behind him. Another finger was added, pushed in further, pumped a few times, and scissored until Marko was a gasping mess on the bed. It had been so long since someone took care of him like this. Perhaps it was the remnants of his teenage mind or just his personality, but he couldn’t help but love being adored.

In what seemed like seconds, the fingers were gone and there was more shifting of the mattress. Marko had the urge to move, to press himself into the mattress and dry hump it until he came, but he knew what David had said. _Patience._

A moment later, something much more significant was being pressed into him. He moaned obscenely and spread his legs wider. He felt hands grip onto his hips, holding him in place. He was much smaller than David. In fact, he was much smaller than most of his lovers, and that made it easy sometimes for him to be manhandled. Depending on who it was, Marko was okay with this, but he could be dominating if given the chance.

David didn’t waste time stretching him out. He pushed in until Marko felt hips pressed against his ass and legs, and then he started to fuck him with enthusiasm.

It felt brilliant. It felt like fireworks exploding inside him. It felt like all the feeling and the emptiness and the numbness that had crept in and taken over when he died was being burned away and replaced with warmth and passion. He didn’t try to find any rhythm but allowed himself to be lifted off the bed and fucked however his partner saw fit. He could hear low moaning and gasps echo throughout the room and was only vaguely aware that he was making these noises himself. David was grunting in time to each stroke and Marko could hear his breathing becoming less and less steady. Their pace quickened. David was close, he could feel it.

“Fuck! Yes! David...more...please….ah…” Nothing coherent was going to come from him, but that didn’t matter. He was sure his sire was more that preoccupied. The pace became more erratic and Marko felt himself pushed up toward the headboard, which he grabbed onto in an attempt to keep them from faltering. He hissed in slight discomfort as David fucked him harder and faster until he let out growl and came hard.

There were a few slower strokes and then a careful withdrawal that left Marko feeling more than empty. They both rolled onto their sides on the bed to catch their breath.

In unison, they began to chuckle. Something akin to adrenaline was rushing through Marko and he felt elated, but not satisfied. Silently, he stretched his fingers out over the space between them, fingers walking through the dusty comforter and carefully stroking along David’s collarbone. The other boy had his eyes closed and his chest was still heaving. Marko thought he looked beautiful lying there. He committed the scene to memory and wished, not for the first time, that they could show up on a polaroid.

“I’m hungry now.” David’s voice pierced through the silence of the room. They were always hungry. Always. It was worse during a good high or after an orgasm. Marko didn’t know if they still had those brain chemicals - serotonin and dopamine and all - but they seemed to make the hunger more noticeable.

 _You can feed from me,_ Marko volunteered, scooching closer to him and wrapping his arms around him. He was painfully hard, and his cock pressed up against David’s thigh when he moved. He rolled his hips, gently rocking against whatever he could reach. David chuckled lazily and pressed a kiss to Marko’s neck. The smaller boy growled and tilted his head back.

“I meant a real meal,” David clarified. He sighed at the feeling of David’s breath against his skin and moved his hips with a little more purpose. “I want to go out and find a couple of kids at a beach party and tear their fucking throats out and suck them dry.” Marko moaned quietly at the thought of them, happily satiated, covered in blood.

His eyes snapped open when he smelled something divine and metallic. Something far too familiar. Blood. An overactive imagination? Backlit by the fire, Marko could see David had deliberately cut a thin line down his neck. The wound had bubbled up with a thick stream of red that was now rolling down across his adam’s apple and threatening to drip onto the bed sheets. Marko growled, feeling his fangs drop and his head start spinning. _Go ahead._ Before the word was even given, he leaned down to trace the stream of blood with his tongue back up to the source.

Being fucked had been nowhere close to this good. His entire body lit up. Suddenly, he could feel every single thing in the room. He heard every echo, every creak, felt every nerve ending on fire and every muscle twitch and ache. His mouth clamped onto the cut and he worked it for everything he could, running his tongue over and over to lap up anything that came from it. He sucked hard, desperate for more.

David wrapped an arm around his back and under him for support. He held him close, and Marko pulled him closer, both hands tucked up, tugging the hair at the base of his skull. When he had first been turned, Max told both of them that he was important for him to drink from his sire. It strengthened the connection they had. It would build a stronger family, they were told. Marko was still insufferably proud to be the only one to have it straight from the source.

He felt a strong hand wrap around his cock and begin to stroke him. He didn’t stop drinking, but he faltered, distracted, and bucked his hips up into David’s grip. The combination was overwhelming. He wouldn’t last long.

David pumped faster and stretched his neck. The wound he’d made to drink from was healing, and he was clearly getting tired. _Come for me,_ he ordered and Marko came in an instant, gasping into David’s neck and jerking his hips uncontrollably. 

As he fell still and tried to catch his breath, he felt the hand leave his cock and come up to circle around him to meet the other behind his back. They laid tangled together in silence for a few minutes until they heard laughing and commotion from down in the lobby. “Sounds like they found something to do tonight after all,” David said smirking as he pulled away and climbed off the bed. Marko watched as he stretched his arms up over his head, naked in front of the fire, and then bent to pick up his clothes and put them back on. A cloth - a towel or pillow case of some kind - hit him in the face and he quickly set to cleaning himself off. “See you down there,” David called as he swaggered out of the room and left Marko curled up on the bed alone.

He sighed, staring into the darkness that had so easily swallowed David, and the moved to get his clothes on, already missing the high he was coming down from so quickly.

  
  



End file.
